


Кровь на песке

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [9]
Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: «Если ей когда-нибудь придет конец — останется ли после хоть что-нибудь, что принадлежало бы Алии, и только ей одной?





	Кровь на песке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood in the Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/35827) by [Lirazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirazel/pseuds/Lirazel). 



_«Прошлое не бывает мертво. Оно даже не вполне прошло».  
Уильям Фолкнер, «Реквием по монахине»_

 

Она знала это еще в утробе: люди всегда отличали безумие по голосам, неслышным больше ни для кого иного; по способности видеть вещи, которых нет — а одержимость отличали по невозможности отгородиться от всего этого. 

Согласно этому определению она всегда была безумной, всегда была одержима: мерзость есть множество. 

_Имя мне легион; ибо нас много._

Наследие ее матери, подготовка Бене Гессерит, — вот что позволяет ей держать голоса в узде (ирония ситуации не ускользает от нее: всем Атрейдесам свойственно великолепно ощущать иронию — спросите Пауля, спросите Лето, спросите Гурни, спросите Дункана. О, да, спросите Дункана) — но пряность обнажает истинное положение дел (струями песка смывая прочь хрупкие стены, которые тщится возвести человеческий разум). 

_Ей интересно: каково это, когда ты — одна?_

***   
_У нее часто бывает один и тот же сон (фантазия): как она берет крис-нож брата и взрезает себе виски — проливая кровь_ (воду) _на песок. Ей интересно: вытекут ли из нее и воспоминания тоже, впитают ли их пески, превращая в пряность (самое драгоценное, что только есть во вселенной?)_

Они назовут ее — святая Алия, Та-что-с-Ножом. 

***   
Всё, что она знает — это прошлое. Никогда не существовало никакого времени _прежде_ , никакой смутной области-до-всего-этого, где она могла бы укрыться, в чьих тенях могла бы спрятаться от безжалостной, вывернутой задом наперед бесконечности жизней, непрестанно тянущейся в одном направлении, словно зеркала, вечность отражающие друг друга. 

_Ей интересно: будет ли когда-нибудь такое время, в котором станет возможно забвение._

Ей недостает обычных, монотонных человеческих будней: приемов пищи, и секса, и сна, и шуток, и тишины (она никогда не ведала тишины, и ей интересно, на что это может быть похоже — она не испытывает недостатка ни в чем, и эта недостача недостачи как раз и делает ее Алией). Ей недостает песчаных бурь, и сбора воды, и прохода червя (в отличие от ее брата, Арракис родина ей. Но такова задача, оставленная ей в наследство по его завещанию: избавить его приемный дом от пустыни, капля за каплей влаги). 

Ей недостает... 

***   
_Страх убивает разум._

***   
Игра, в которую она играла ребенком, становится смертельно серьезной с каждым новым голосом, поднимающимся из бездны: она разбирает воспоминания. 

Вот это принадлежит Джессике, это — Гайе-Елене, это — девочке по имени Ана, на истинной прародине человечества, прожившей всего до пятнадцати лет и умершей родами, и — о, глядите, тут барон Харконнен, и он смеется, _смеется_ , _**смеется**_... 

(заткнись — заткнись — **_ЗАТКНИСЬ_** ) 

Игра эта никогда не закончится (уж кто-кто, а она понимает всю ценность систем с разомкнутым циклом), и этому она рада. 

(если ей когда-либо придет конец — останется ли после хоть что-нибудь, что принадлежало бы Алии, и только ей одной?) 

(В этой игре нет победителей). 

_Ей интересно: какого цвета ее глаза под маревом Пряности._

***   
Ты есть то, что ты есть, говорят другие/ _-«я»_ /. Есть и преимущества. 

Преимущества! 

***   
Она видит его в будущем. Она улавливает отблески, вспышки то там, то тут (точно мерцание ярко-алой птицы в изумрудной листве влажной оранжереи, которую ее матери/ _материнскому «я»_ / случилось найти по прибытии на Арракис; точно проблеск безопасного убежища в сиетче сквозь хлесткие удары песчаной бури) — яркие, но мимолетные, и они ускользают прочь слишком быстро (точно песок, точно вода, и в чем, на самом деле, различие? и то, и другое ей ведомо — в отличие от разницы; одно или другое в конце концов утопит/ _удушит_ / ее), оставляя ей чувство утраты, как если бы он сам покинул ее (унесся от нее прочь на спине огромного червя к будущему, которого она никогда не увидит), хотя каждую ночь он крепко обнимает ее (если она прижмется достаточно близко, кожей к коже, то, может быть, ей удастся отбросить свою плоть/ _память_ / и кануть в его — избавиться/ _сбежать_ / от множества: двое наедине в одном теле/ _сосуде_ / — это будет не так уж много). 

_Он будет вечно жить по направлению к будущему, как она живет задом наперед, в прошлом; и она не уверена, существовало ли хоть когда-либо в действительности то настоящее, где они могут коснуться друг друга?_

Когда он возвращается (лицо, ни разу не виденное собственными глазами, но знакомое настолько же, как отражение в зеркале), его прошлое девственно-пусто, _tabula rasa_ , и она сгорает от зависти, даже если сама выуживает из собственного разума одно устойчивое воспоминание за другим (воспоминания хорошо обучили ее искусству пыток). 

Следом его вопящая память рвется наружу, подобно стремительному нападению червя или неумолимому океанскому приливу, и жалость сражается внутри нее со злобным весельем, когда она глядит, как он пытается уложить всё это внутри себя (он слабее нее: к нему приходят воспоминания, принадлежавшие прежде только ему одному, и он почти сокрушен ими). Он — свидетельство, настолько твердое и логичное, как только мог бы пожелать всякий ментат, что плоть (всегда) помнит, что воспоминания невозможно вычистить полностью, что они наступают обратно, безжалостные, точно море, точно пустыня, точно сама логика (что прошлое никогда не уходит прочь). 

(Если прошлое исчезает, исчезает ли она тоже?) 

_Однажды ей захочется оказаться с ним только вдвоем. Просто Алия, просто Дункан. Но она ничего не может поделать с вопросом: отними у нее прошлое, а у него будущее, и что останется тогда?_

***   
_Пряность течет по ее жилам вместо крови, и ее вода станет запоздалым даром пустыне._

***   
У Пряности аромат корицы, а на вкус она как удар ножа. Порой, на единственный удар сердца/ _барабана_ /, в мгновение между тем, как она кладет Пряность на язык и та растворяется, Алии хочется, чтобы кто-то ее остановил. 

_Кто бы пошел на это? У Алии нет друзей. У нее нет ни соратников, ни приближенных. У нее есть враги и советники. У нее есть семья, и есть Дункан. У нее есть воспоминания._

Дункан пытается сделать это. Но он слишком любит ее. Он никогда не будет жесток с нею (никогда не будет так же жесток, как она — кровь Харконненов струится по ее венам, и порой она убеждена: это гораздо весомее, чем когда-либо могло быть имя Атрейдесов), будь он мастером меча Гинаца или кем-то иным. 

(Именно в эти мгновения она больше всего тоскует по брату). 

***   
«Алия», гласит книга. «Охотница Миллиарда Миров». 

_Как же мало им известно._

***   
Бывают дни, когда она жаждет последовать за своим братом в пустыню, в забвение песков и могущественной угрозы червя. Она прошла бы по следу червя, по дороге шаи-хулуда, Старого Отца-Вечность, и не оставила бы за собою следов. Она говорит себе, что Пауль ( _Муад'диб_ **Усул** ~~Квисатц-Хадерах~~ ) единственный когда-либо ее понимал. 

_Величайший человек в истории._

Бывают и другие дни, когда она ненавидит его так глубоко, что у нее дрожит голос, и воспоминания идут волнами, изгибаются змеиным хвостом, точно теплый воздух, колебаниями рождающий миражи (вода — яд для червя, и кровь состоит в основном из воды). Его собственной легенды оказалось для него слишком много, так что он оставил эту легенду ей _(и Лето, и Ганиме)_ , и теперь та уничтожит ее, выжмет жизнь (воду крови) из ее тела (капля за каплей, пока не останется ничего). 

_Судьба жестока; свободной воли не существует. Лишь черви свободны._

***   
Она цепляется за Дункана с ревнивым собственничеством, за которое себя ненавидит, но когда он пытается отыскать опору в ней — она делается резкой и мстительной (так, словно глядит сама на себя из той же бездны, что и все остальные/ _-«я»_ /, и ничего не способна сделать, чтобы себя остановить). 

Ей думается: ей стоило бы отослать его прочь, ради его собственного (здравого рассудка) блага, но он слишком сильно ей нужен (чтобы быть ее мужем, быть ее мальчиком для битья, ее любовником, ее рабом, ее мучеником, ее воином, ее «я», когда она перестает понимать, что же она такое). 

И бывают мгновения, когда ей делается почти доступной человеческая нежность, когда она почти может быть той, кого он заслуживает. 

_Мазохизм — слишком бледное описание для того, что ему приходится выносить._

У них не будет детей (она никогда не сумела бы обречь свое потомство давлению воспоминаний, бормотанию предков, которое, без сомнения, должны слышать — шепотком внутри головы — даже самые неосведомленные; таково уж человечество), и она любит/ _ненавидит_ /никогда-не-простит собственную мать (хроники скажут, что Алия была воплощенной жестокостью, но даже она никогда не была жестока до такой степени, чтобы создать нечто невинное только затем, чтобы уничтожить). 

Только смертные нуждаются в детях (чтобы жить вместо них, быть их продолжением и идти в будущее, куда самим им заказан путь), они же оба давно преодолели это ограничение (ее легенда, его перерождения: бесконечность). 

***   
_История написана на песках..._

***   
Алия — это... 

память-кровь-песок-вода-нож-память- _пряность_. 

(Она — настолько же порождение Арракиса, как только мог когда-либо быть ее брат). 

***   
Однажды она уйдет туда, где человек не оставляет следов. 

(в пустыню: в легенду) 

***   
Пока же — она есть ( _они есть_ ).


End file.
